


Silent Treatment

by EverGrim



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, No Romance, Other, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGrim/pseuds/EverGrim
Summary: A short side story between the episodes Gem Hunt and Earthlings.It was an idea that sparked from a conversation with a friend.It's centered around Jasper.It's vague enough to not have TOO many spoilers, it was meant to be written that way.This features my own gem OC, but not for shipping.Feel free to take guesses on what gem she might be.Enjoy~





	1. Un

While it was a simple night on the deep forests of the northern hemisphere, it was anything but ordinary. In fact, for Jasper, every night in the strange and miserable planet was never ordinary. Jasper had been tested to her limit, but not even her incredible strength was enough to get her to adapt to her new world. Defeat after defeat, rejection after rejection. No amount of effort was enough. She could not win. So in her desperation and rising despair, she resorted to the tactic she least wanted; rounding up the monsters she could find, knowing full well what they used to be. Much to Jasper’s horror, these monsters used to be gems just like her. It sickened her how the planet ruined them, how it stripped them away of everything they had; and Jasper was next. Or so she feared. Jasper never expected to be trapped on earth, never expected to be imprisoned to a fusion, and certainly never expected to be on the run doing the absolute lowliest things to have some sense of control again. Fear was something Jasper was not familiar with. But it was always there, urging her to act irrationally. Urging her to run, to get out, to get revenge. Revenge. That was the only fuel that kept her going.

After Jasper successfully captured her first two gem beasts in the mountains a few days before, she had not wasted any more time. If she wanted to have a chance of total victory, she had to take every chance she got; even if it meant sacrificing her own pride. For her ultimate goal, she would do anything. 

This time, she hunted in the dense forests; where the yellowing leaves of fall clashed with the tall green of the pine trees. If Jasper had been any different, she would have taken a moment to admire the marvelous beauty of the changing seasons, how they complimented her appearance; but this wasn't a Jasper who wanted to see the beauty in things. This Jasper was fighting endlessly. Fighting and fighting, on and on, because it was the only thing she could do. As day turned to night, Jasper had not much success in finding a monster to subdue. She decided to move on to another area. As she moved, another moved with her.

Jasper had always prided herself in knowing how to pick up even the faintest traces of her opponents; from the lightest breath or the sounds of footsteps. This was different, however. Jasper did not realize she had been followed until a shadow towered over her from behind.

Taken by surprise, Jasper faced the source of the shadow head on. The creature in front of her was tall and lean, with a striking white coloring. Standing on all fours, it was staring down at her with menacing blue eyes, the faintest white of a pupil making direct eye contact with Jasper without wavering. Jasper stood frozen in place, and immediately knew what kind of creature this was. It was heavily furred with stripes of blue that glowed with vigor, making the contrast between the colors stand out. Her front limbs were feral, and dangerously enormous; the giant paws were clawed and glowing the same as the blue of the fur. With long pointed ears and a silver mane that stood on end, the creature resembled a notorious animal native to the area. The defining factor of the creature was on it’s forehead, the unmistakable mass of a gem directly on its forehead, shaped like a full moon on top and narrowing to a point at the bottom; it too also glowed. Its long tail swished silently back and forth, as if anticipating.

Another corrupted gem. Another gem monster. One that Jasper did not hear coming; in fact, looking at it even now, it did not make a sound. Not the sound of breathing, not the sounds of the usual gem monsters. Nothing. This one was completely silent. That’s when she noticed, that the monster’s face was missing a mouth.

Jasper snapped back to reality, immediately taking the chance to make the first attack. First she clocked the beast in the chest, sending it flying several feet. However, instead of slamming into the ground, the gem monster used her claws to grip herself back into balance. This time, the monster was the one to lunge at Jasper. Every hair on it's mane bristled and stood in spikes, making her intentions quite clear. Jasper grinned devilishly, itching for the thrill of a good fight. This one won't back down easily, she thought. It makes the victory all the better.

Jasper lunged as well, bracing her shoulders for impact. When gem and beast collided, it sent a boom echoing across the forest, startling several hordes of birds into flying away. Jasper could feel the softness of its fur in her skin, and the ripples of its muscles, despite its body being so lean, as it wrestled on. Jasper and the gem monster tumbled, aggressively attempting to pin down the other. Most gem monsters did not truly fight Jasper back, mostly due to her ability to overpower them. This one, however, was adamant about not being taken down. It did not show any fear, nor the slightest signs of fleeing. 

The beast wildly clawed at her opponent any chance she could, managing to tear at the fabric of her suit. Jasper, however, managed to avoid fatal blows without much trouble. At one point in their scuffle, Jasper grabbed hold of the beast’s tail, and much like her fight in the mountains, threw it deeper into the forest. It made impact with several trees, the force enough to completely knock them down. Jasper knew she had this one now. Amongst the sound of collapsing trees, Jasper followed the trail of destruction she had created to deal the final blow and collect her prize. However, once there there was no body to be found. There was an indent on the forest floor where she should have fallen. 

Jasper cursed, and punched down another tree that was nearby in utter frustration. The cowardly beast must have fled, she thought. The fact that the fight had put it off at least brought her some consolation. She was soon to find that she would be horribly mistaken.

Deeming her first hunt of the night unsuccessful, Jasper simply moved on. She was positive that there were more monsters for her army out there. She didn't need to bother herself with weakness. If she was to reach her ultimate goal, a few losses were minor at best. With that resolve she travelled onward. It wasn't very long until a small meadow where the sky was completely visible. Jasper took a moment to look to the heavens above. She was easily able to identify the star system where Homeworld was; it was a knowledge every gem learned about since first emerging. With every passing sunrise, Jasper felt further from that world than ever before. Deep down, she knew that returning there was very unlikely; she had become a liability to her commander, and has more than failed her original mission. Upon her return, everything would be taken from her; her rank, her dignity…even her very life. Jasper may hate the earth, but there was something that not even a diamond could take away; her will. She had unfinished business, a mission that was not assigned by any leader. 

The breeze was soft, and the night was quiet. At least she has that. That was, until Jasper realized it was TOO quiet. The wildlife had gone stopped their song, the whispers of the night had vanished. Jasper was immediately drawn to a battle stance, urgently observing her surroundings. As a warrior, she had a good danger instinct, and this case was no exception. But when there was no attack, Jasper had a moment of doubt. Had Earth dulled her senses? Was she just being paranoid? Should she really be cautious of what she could not see? And for the second time that night, she saw a shadow looming over here, this time much taller than before.

The sabotage was immediate. Jasper did not have time to dodge as an enormous clawed hand sent her flying. It was the gem monster from before, only this time it was standing on her hind legs; and it was incredibly fast. As soon as Jasper got to her feet the monster was there again, flashing it's glowing blue claws in rapid swipes. Jasper was successful in landing several blows to the monster, but the most powerful of blows were always shielded by the monster’s paws. It was incredible that they could take such force with little damage, and despite the lean figure it was holding ground. 

Letting herself get carried away, Jasper charged head on, summoning her helmet as she slammed onto the monster. The monster reeled back with the blow, distracted enough for Jasper to slip behind her for a sneak attack. But the beast was too clever, and knew that her enemy was behind. With brute force, the beast used its large tail as a whole other limb, slamming Jasper straight on the abdomen, sending her soaring and crashing 

It was on all fours again. Under her was Jasper, pinned down on the forest floor. Her hind legs had rendered Jasper’s unmovable. One clawed paw was resting on the warrior’s chest, adding pressure the more Jasper struggled, the other holding back the left arm. Jasper was beginning to feel the strain of her body, and the sting of the claws that were ever so slowly digging into her body with increasing force. With her one free arm, Jasper furiously punched the monster’s arm over and over; but despite the monster’s flinching and the motions of its tired breathing, the monster would not let go. It dangerously close to making her withdraw into her gem. Jasper struggled and squirmed under the beast’s grasp, but it was all to no avail. It was as if the gem monster had turned to stone, so still and quiet she was, staring down at Jasper with a stunning gaze of blue. At some point Jasper stopped struggling, using whatever strength she could for her form to remain whole. She was gasping and wheezing for breath as her chest was being further constricted. The heavy pressure on her body, the thoughts of her failures swirling, her breathing slowing down, the storm of white and blue blurring in her vision...

It was then that ever so slowly, the heaviness was being lifted. Jasper’s struggles ceased, and the monster removed her weight from her opponent, taking a step back as she did.  
However, Jasper didn't try to get back on her feet; she was graciously taking in the air, and the lightness of her body after her most recent encounter. Took in the scent of the leaf covered forest, fresh after the rain. Silent as ever, the monster, who was back to all fours, turned and started to walk away.

It was at this point that Jasper gave herself the opportunity to get to her feet, and that's when the ideas started to spin. She was letting the monster go, as it had clearly emerged victorious, but should she really let that happen? If anything, she felt first-hand the sheer strength and stamina of this gem monster. Letting such an asset go would be a waste in her mind. But also, she gave herself time to rationalize; this wasn't like her other mutts, whom submitted to Jasper’s will after a simple beating. This one did not submit, and would have to be coaxed into submission without brute force. It wasn't her area of expertise, so she’d have to be careful; by sparing Jasper and knowing how to stop before going in for the kill, the gem monster proved to have a higher intelligence than the other monsters she had captured. As much as Jasper lived for battle, she would prefer not to clash with those claws a second time.

Jasper finally spoke for the first time that night.

“Wait!” she shouted, making the monster stop in her tracks. 

“You’re strong. I can see that. I seek an army, you see. You and I, we’re the same” said Jasper, lying through her teeth.

“This planet took away our lives, our pride. Look at you now! In that form, cursed to roam the earth for the rest of your days” 

The beast turned around to look at Jasper, it's gaze widened and more intense than before. She clawed at the ground.

“So, you CAN understand me. Doesn’t this prove it, then? That you deserve better than all of….this?” 

Jasper walked toward the creature in confident strides. The monster didn't try to flee or attack, but it was shuffling its claws in anticipation. Jasper balled her fists in response, and soon she was standing with the beast face to face.

On all fours, the beast stood a head taller than Jasper. The warrior, for the first time in centuries, had to look up at a being she considered inferior. The beast was intently looking at Jasper, her gaze striking and harsh, making Jasper feel vulnerable. Proud as she was, she was not about to cause another unnecessary skirmish. She had better plans in store for this one. 

Jasper reached out in an attempt to make contact with the monster, in the least threatening way possible. But the beast stepped back before she could be touched, her eyes narrowing in apprehension and clawing the ground in warning. Jasper didn't insist, however, as this beast was sure to attack again.

“So are you with me or aren't you?” Jasper asked the beast, hoping this would convince it to join forces. It wasn't in her nature to bargain this way, most times she would beat down her opponents to submission. But submission would not come easy for this case.

Jasper figured that instead of making the beast nervous, she should make it calmer. So Jasper relaxed her posture and her muscles, making herself appear peaceful to the beast. She did not attempt to reach out and touch again, and instead kept her hands on her sides. She relaxed her fingers and let herself take a deep breath, and neutralized her expression to one to show no emotion. 

So the beast watched. Watched as how the gem in front of her lowered her guard. At one point, Jasper decided to look into the beast’s eyes; and for a fleeting moment, Jasper felt vulnerable and small. In all her years, she had never seen such a harsh and piercing gaze, one that has seen and suffered much; it had a powerful will, reminding Jasper of someone she knew.

Jasper was starting to feel on edge, but she did not need to. For the monster simply walked past her as if she were simply walking away. When Jasper turned to face the creature, she saw that she had her body turned forward, and her head tilted sideways, as if she were waiting.

Jasper smiled at her small triumph, and followed.


	2. Deux

The large lizard-like creature did not hear her fate coming. In fact, when it came to this foe, no one could hear their inevitable demise coming to them. There was a pack of three and, as much as they would have loved to tear Jasper to shreds, their desire to kill was short lived. It was only until the very last moments, when all three the beasts had ganged up on her and had her cornered, that a large white furred beast took them out one by one. In glowing blue slashes, poofed the one on the right. Then the one of the left. And finally, with a stabbing motion, there were large claws going straight through the lizard beast’s body; inches away from Jasper’s face. After a brief moment, that beast too poofed along with its comrades. 

It took Jasper a moment to regain composure after her large monster companion retract her claws. She was reeling from the fight and the very close encounter with the assets of her new soldier. It wasn't the first time she and her opponents had close calls, Jasper ended up victorious in the end. Ever since she recruited the mysterious gem beast in the forest, capturing gems has been much easier and more efficient. Though not one to take orders, the white beast saw no issue in taking down others like herself. Jasper didn't need to ask to fight, as if her instincts pushed the beast into it. While not very traditional in her society, Jasper paid no mind to the creature’s independent nature and inability to follow orders; making her think she had free will was more convenient in the end. What did annoy Jasper was the fact that the beast was TOO good in combat, and after every fight, the pompous white furball had to display a power play tactic; nearly getting clawed, stepped on, and crushed. Of course, the beast never actually purposely hurt Jasper; but it was irritating for Jasper that such a lowly creature had the guts to show off in front of her, who was considered a hardened warrior. Nonetheless, Jasper let this behavior slide simply because she was getting the results she needed. Her collection of gems was growing larger, and her chances of success against her nemesis grew bigger still. 

Then the fight against yet another fusion took place, where Jasper and her two gem beasts were utterly defeated. She got a grab at the Amethyst runt, but to be humiliated in such a manner dug her obsession for revenge deeper. The gem beast she had recruited, the only one she had not needed to take by force, vehemently refused to assist in the attack against Beach City. She had run off somewhere instead, before Jasper could attempt to beat down her “pet” into submission. Instead she took one of the gems she captured in the mountains, where she had walked away from who she knew as Rose Quartz. This plan of course had not played out. She hated fusion, and being constantly beaten down by it. Starting with her imprisonment as Malachite, she also developed a hunger for the power it brings. It was these two conflicting emotions, along with a deep seeded longing, that drove her motivations now.

After re-emerging from the ocean, the full moon now high in the sky on a beach miles away from civilization, she was greeted by her furry companion relaxing on the shore. She was laying on the sand like a giant cat, paws crossed and tail flicking softly. And when Jasper stood in front of her, she stood, lightly clawing at the sand.   
There it was again, that stare. The deep, and silent stare the beast always had. For being a creature shrouded in complete silence, Jasper realized that she was aware enough to be very expressive. Now she had a look of apprehension and knowing, and it tugged at Jasper’s pride.

Out of sheer frustration, Jasper started lashing out at the beast. Her kicks and punches and lunges were dodged quietly, as if the gem anticipated her foe’s movements. When one blow did land, though, the gem didn't hesitate to send Jasper flying back into the water. Instead of getting right back into the fight, Jasper instead approached the beast face to face.

“WHAT? Why are you looking at me like that?” yelled Jasper.

The gem narrowed her blue eyes, flattening her ears in the process. She did not even flinch.

“Do you think this is my fault? That I brought this upon myself?!? THAT I DESERVED THIS?!?”

The gem’s gaze turned sideways.

Jasper scoffed.  
“HOW AMUSING. One failure that let herself become a mindless monster looks down on another failure who let herself become stranded in this miserable planet!”

Jasper let out a maniacal laugh, echoing with despair and desperation.

“Me, a high ranking soldier. Fought in the era one war, against pathetic “crystal gems”, traitors to their creators and their world! And here I am, allying with one of them, and capturing the rest! I sunk so low I associate with the enemy!”

The gem beast’s fur stood on end.

“I cannot stop now...everything that I am doing, everything I am...it's all for HER” 

A head tilt of confusion in response.

“The diamonds...no...my diamond...Pink Diamond…”

When Jasper turned to look at the gem’s response, she had quite a shock.

Unlike the more composed and judgemental gaze she was used to seeing, those blue eyes turned sorrowful. Her ears were drawn back, and she was started to shiver. There was a glint of something in her eyes, now looking down, something that much to Jasper’s surprise looked like tears. Perhaps this was her chance to subdue the stubborn monstrosity, thought the gem soldier. Her numbers were getting large enough to start storing in bulk, and this one was no different. Though she couldn't help but think about why the creature had been set off in such a manner when before it was all devil may care behavior. 

Stepping as close as she had ever been, Jasper started to reach out with one arm, ready to grab her companion by the collar; and then the creature lifted her gaze to lock eyes with her captor.

Jasper could not look away. It was as if an external force kept her there, and in the depths of blue pools she saw herself; a reflection of her own pain and despair, one long held and battled within, mirrored in another being. Jasper’s previous anger faded, and in that moment she felt like maybe she and the corrupted gem weren't so different. Jasper reached out a second time, but not with hostility. Instead, she reached out to touch another who was suffering just as much as she. The weeping creature did not move away, as she had previously; rather, she gently pressed her muzzle into Jasper’s palm. For the first time, she had allowed physical contact. The muzzle was soft and warm to the touch; though there was no sound, Jasper felt a soft breathing. 

“...what really happened to you? And to all those other gems who met the same miserable fate…WHO were you, before this?” 

Jasper asked herself, questioning things out loud she had never thought about. Why was this planet home to so many wretched, broken gems? They had defected when they joined the crystal gems, that much she still believed. But how had they become so monstrous? And the sheer number of gems, which appeared to outnumber the Rose Quartz armies...had this punishment affected innocent gems as well? Was it the effect of this planet, or was it something else? Which was the truth, and where could she find it? Her mind started reeling.

“You...reacted when I mentioned the diamonds. You know something, don't you?”

Closing her eyes, the creature bowed her head.

“If you can show me...even if it’s just a hint. I…” Jasper paused, her voice getting softer, more desperate.

Without much warning, the beasts shoulder spikes sprouted into limb-like forms, wrapping Jasper to keep her still. Then connected the gem on her forehead with Jasper’s.

Not a second to gasp, Jasper became immersed in a world of images and sound. A melodic, yet horrible sound that echoed relentlessly and with cruelty. Like a song. Blurred images of a fight, a battle, a war...flashed quickly into the recesses of the soldier’s mind...a flash of silver and blue...the intense eyes of a reflection...an agonizing scream, and then total silence.

Jasper leaped back, the beast releasing her hold, shock taking over. She was gasping for breath, thankful for the first time to hear the waves on the beach. It wasn't much she had seen, but she felt enough of it; her hearing was still ringing from the eerie song, leaving her with a very sinister impression. The vision of the war was familiar to her, the chaos of it all reminding her of a very specific event. Gasping for breath, she looked over to the gem beast with a wide, frightened expression. 

“What the hell WAS THAT?” 

The beast narrowed her eyes in a vicious glare. The extra limbs hovered over in a threatening manner. As much as this new ability was shocking and quite disgusting to Jasper, she didn't pay much attention to it.

“Why do you look at me that way? YOU chose to show me what...whatever that was!” shouted Jasper.

‘You wanted answers’ her glared appeared to say. Though that didn't fully translate well over on Jasper’s end.

“Who was I kidding? Of course I can't get the full answers. You're not who you used to be” Jasper laughed bitterly, “asking a mindless, shell...how would that have ever worked? You can't even speak.” 

Though she did not say out loud, Jasper knew she was wrong about this one; this one wasn't completely mindless, in fact she had an awareness unlike the other feral minded gems she has collected. Or perhaps she had just been lumping all of them into one category? It was very unusual, for one to show her of all gems a vision of the past. But that begged the question, was she truly the only one? What if all her prisoners, as monstrous and feral as they appeared, were all just as aware? Or as aware as any other standard gem?  
Jasper pushed that last thought, thinking she couldn't possibly question things even further.

While Jasper was having another troubling thought process, the gem beast had already turned around and left.

****  
The weather was dry and arid. The sun glaring down on the stiff, lifeless earth kicking up in clouds of dust. Jasper walked through the desert unaffected, and with confident strides. Not far behind was the white beast, stepping with an air of caution.   
Ever since their exchange at the beach, Jasper noticed had realized that the gem mutant had gone back to being repulsed by any type of contact, and just as aggressive.  
After the beast had disappeared, Jasper didn't think to go after her. She was still reeling from what she had been shown, and in a way feared that it was all true. Jasper remained at the shore a while longer, staring into the vast sea. Besides the occasional wave, the night was silent and still. That was one thing Jasper hated about the earth; the sudden silence it can bring, leaving any living creature alone with their thoughts.

At dawn, the mutant returned. She did nothing but wait for Jasper to start on her journey once more.

Jasper didn't care enough to correct the change in her companions demeanor, since she was close to achieving the next step. She was exactly where she wanted to be. The dry place of her origins; the place where she would unleash her plan.

The two gems had walked until a canyon rose in the horizon; it was a stark contrast of orange and deep earth tones that displayed it's old age in layered stripes.   
At the entrance of the canyon valley, the gem beast stopped.

Jasper, who never missed a beat, also stopped. She turned around to see the mutant; her claws dug into the hard ground, the fur on her mane bristled and stood on end. Her silver tail swishing side to side, kicking up small clouds of dust. Her eyes were wide and ravenous, gaze piercing right at Jasper. Her ears perked forward, listening intently to something familiar.

“You never miss a thing, do you, vile creature?” said Jasper in a chuckle.

“You hear that? Do you hear THEM? That's the sound of my plan, working” she says, boasting proudly, “they may be abominations to our kind, but their savage nature makes them useful as pawns”

“Those wretched crystal gems won’t know what’s coming for them...and when DO come…”  
She picked up a stone from the ground, and closed her fist on it, opening to see the stone crumbled almost nearly to dust. 

“And YOU” she said, “will become a part of it all” 

She summoned her helmet. The mutant summoned her extra limbs. They both knew what was coming.

“WHETHER YOU LIKE IT, OR NOT!”

That was the trigger; the beast leaped into action, darting forward with incredible speed cracking the dry ground below her with claws sharper than swords. Jasper lunged freely as well, aiming a blow right on her opponent's side. Whether the creature felt it or not, she did not go flying, and took the close proximity to swing her massive claws which in turn came in contact with Jasper’s neck and chest and caused a small recoil; the fabric of her uniform had been torn from one shoulder, and where the tears were replaced with four long claw marks. Jasper could have easily regenerated the damage to her physical form but ignored to, deciding to continue fighting instead. Jasper still could not comprehend why the creature had stuck by her side, why she hadn't tried to tear her apart time and time again. Why she had shown her patience, and….a piece of the past. As both gems continued to exchange blows, neither of them backed down. The mutant who wanted to keep her freedom; the gem soldier who wanted to imprison the mutant for her army. The wills of both was strong. Jasper did her flaming roll, a staple move for quartz soldiers, ramming herself straight into her opponent; the move was promptly stopped, with great difficulty, by the gem monster. She stood on her hind legs, front paws on the gem in flames as she continued her move. She resisted as much as she could, her entire body being dragged back slowly but harshly, claws ripping into the ground beneath her as she tried to resist the immense force that was   
Jasper’s attack. Unfortunately for the mutant, her grip slipped, and the rolling gem warrior hit her with the force of a train at maximum speed. She was sent flying high above, temporarily losing composure.  
Jasper, whose outfit and physical form has the appearance of going through a thousand hacksaws, shredded almost stood in a battle stance, victory already in her sights. 

Then, after widened eyes, the mutant stopped. Her grip on Jasper lessened. Her whole body relaxed. As if...in surrender. 

Suddenly, a sound she had never heard before. A whisper, a voice, unknown, but sure of its source, directly before her…

“Cruel...fate…”

Jasper took her chance, and made the final blow.

Finally, the world went black.


	3. Troi

The moments after were brief. Her mutant companion, now turned captured soldier, disappeared in a puff of mist and blue lights that faded within seconds. In Jasper’s hands, was a teardrop gemstone. Strangely, the narrower side was weighted, and as she moved it to take a good look, a blue sheen reflected across it with the light of the sun. The stripes across the wide part of the stone had a dim glow. 

She placed her new soldier in one of the improvised prison cells on the canyon walls that had been prepared in advance for future captures. She felt an immense rush of satisfaction; this was her most difficult catch to date, but also knew that her brute, intelligent strength would be an ideal contribution. In a way that Jasper couldn't fully comprehend, she respected the creature for posing such a challenge and not giving in until the very last second.  
Briefly, Jasper could not help but think as to why the gem had surrendered, with such a melancholic air, and...what she thought she heard.

That's when it happened. She saw them. The overcooked runt, the dishonored escort, and the small humanoid whom she thought was Rose Quartz. Jasper was ecstatic, because for once, everything was going in her favor. 

*******

The ground shook. It was felt. Sound was coming back. A smash here, a crash over there. The sound of battle? 

A floating gem, a bright light. Out emerged a feral creature the color of snow. She realized where she was.

Trapped. 

She realizes what happened. She wants to escape. She opens her eyes; she is up high. She begins to claw into the improvised bars. Something familiar catches her eye, and she stops. 

A flash of orange, tall and strong. A flash of violet, fast and in flames. Debris from above, crashing down on them both. Two individuals, sticking together.

Then something unexpected. An enormous light blasts, and from it, emerges one:  
Large and boisterous.

She knew what had taken place. She knew it down to the depths of her very core. She didn't remember much, yet she knew; and it was extraordinary. 

The two fought. They were an even match. It was glaringly obvious who would emerge victorious. Yet she watched.

The rock walls shook and crumbled around her. Her exit was no longer blocked. The creature took a chance. She saw others like her, taking their chance as well, scattering like the wind. A white flashed scaled the canyon wall, reaching its peak and finally being free from the crevice. 

She hesitated. She looked back. She looked below. Another familiar light. The same as before. Except worse, wrong. She felt it down to her core. It was dangerous, she thought. Then the last of the prisoners escapes. The warrior quartz begins to change, to mutate. It spreads like a disease, and she was powerless to stop it. She refuses help; stubborn to the very end. Then a name, a name familiar to the white beast, uttered one final time, and every last hair on her pelt stood on end. Jasper then transforms; a large creature with thick fur, claws like hands, spikes protruding from many places, and without eyes. 

At last, they looked alike. 

Yes, it was a cruel fate.

The sound of metal hitting a surface, controlled by the green one; the now corrupted Jasper disappears in a puff of smoke. The smaller gem, short in stature and violet, tenderly held the gem that once threatened her. Then, the gem was gone.

The white furred corrupted gem looked down into the canyon one more time, remembering the warrior gem who just wanted to be worth something; a distant memory of a life doing the same. She turned tail and ran until she disappeared in the horizon, not once looking back.


End file.
